The present invention generally relates to a device for aerating liquids having a foam-forming tendency, and in particular, to a device for the aeration of effluent containing organic substances as may result from animal husbandry, livestock and clarification plants.
An aeration device is generally utilized for the biological treatment of effluents, which have been charged with organic substances. Here, the terms "aeration" and "air" are intended to include any gaseous medium which is combined with a liquid to form a foam product. Ideally, in the biological processing field, the gaseous atmospheric oxygen with which the effluent is to be enriched.
As is known in the prior art, the aeration of effluents generally result in a marked foam production. Control cannot satisfactorily be accomplished even with considerable expenditure and effort on items such as foam cutting agents, foam inhibitors, over-sized vessels, etc. Furthermore, a layer consisting of solid particles, [hay, dirt, etc.] may be formed on the liquid surface, which can interfere with the aeration process.